


atlanta > all atlanta > community > missed connections

by crossingwinter



Series: Star Wars Drabbles & Ficlets [15]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, dragoncon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 22:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20454884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crossingwinter/pseuds/crossingwinter
Summary: In which Rey meets a cosplayer at DragonCon.





	atlanta > all atlanta > community > missed connections

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SpaceWaffleHouseTM](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceWaffleHouseTM/gifts).

> for waffles, who had A Moment at dragon con.
> 
> thank you grace for making this glorious moodboard <3 

"I'm not doing it, Finn," Rey snaps. She still feels hot, and cold, and clammy. And it's not just con crud. It's...

Ok, so he'd been a little bit in character. A _lot_ in character, actually. He'd nailed Kylo's scowl, and had a perfectly drawn scar on his cheek. He hadn't said a word at all, he'd just walked towards her, hand outstretched, palm flat, and, well, Rey had known what to do.

Because Kira and Kylo touch hands. That's what they do. That's the most important moment in _Space Battles _history, no matter what the OT purists say. The power theme plays, tears drip down both of their faces. It's _love_. And Kira ships herself across the galaxy to try and save him from his abuser. Like the fucking hero she is.

But Rey's finding it hard to breathe. Her entire face had gotten embarrassingly red, and her heart is still hammering in her chest as though she'd run a mile. 

"Too late," Finn says and he shows her his phone.

Rey _shrieks, _and tries to swipe it away from him, but he's already pulling it away.

"When we touched hands, I saw your future," Finn reads, "Come on, give me credit. It'll catch his attention if he's checking."

Finn had put up a fucking craigslist ad.

For her and the Kylo Cosplayer.

"You know what'll catch his attention? Me bludgeoning you to death with my brightblade, and getting dragged away by security," Rey mutters, hefting the plastic, light-up replica menacingly.

"That'd work too, but you'd probably not get laid at the end," Finn points out. 

"I hate you," Rey growls, even as Finn throws his arm around her shoulder and they march off to the Shakespearean Space Battles Performance together. She'll murder him. She really will.

* * *

She puts it from her mind. Nothing's going to come of it. Nothing at all. The next day, she cosplays as Kira from _The Ultimate Nih. _It'd have been better if she'd been doing this yesterday when she ran into that Kylo cosplayer.

He'd been dressed as Kylo from _The Ultimate Nih. _She'd been dressed as the Kira from the trailer of _The Ascent of Heavenrunner. _It hadn't quite worked. 

If he's wearing the same costume today, though, it would.

_Stop it, _she mutters.

It's a Con. There are thousands of people here. She's not going to run into one random Kylo cosplayer two days in a row.

Except that she does.

She knows it's him from the way he walks. He's tall, and broad, and today, he's wearing the long robes, the cowl, the mask. He sees her and cocks his head, and when he speaks, her mouth goes dry. "Ah. The girl I've heard so much about." And he holds out his hand. Rey freezes and he prowls around her. "Tell me where the robot is."

"I'm not giving you anything," she grits out in her best defiant Kira. 

"You know I can take whatever I want," he practically purrs at her.

And he's long gone by the time that Rey catches her breath and _fuck_ she's overheated.

She doesn't dare tell Finn. 

He'll just update the fucking craigslist post.

* * *

She gets a text on the third day.

_Hey, you were Kira at DragonCon? I saw your missed connection post. I ran into one Kira twice and was trying to find her._

She's going to murder Finn.

And then say something really nice at his eulogy because he didn't deserve to get murdered.

She's back in her _Heavenrunner _Kira cosplay today. She likes it better, and especially in the Atlanta heat, it breathes better, going between the different hotels. 

_Yeah. I ran into a Kylo twice. Want to meet at the Marriott Lobby at 2?_

_I'd like that a lot. I'm Kylo again._

_I'm Kira again._

She doesn't tell Finn where she's going. She just sort of peels off from him as he and Poe decide they're going to a _Solicitor Which_ panel and she's never watched a single episode of _Solicitor Which_. 

Her mouth is dry again when she gets to the Marriott lobby and she sits down in a chair that's a little bit close to the hotel bar, but not like...right next to the hotel bar. Easy enough to transition to if they want to, but not like _hi let's get a drink right now_.

_Just got here._

"It is you." He sounds relieved. He sounds blown away, and there's something about his eyes that makes Rey--

Well--

She blinks. A lot. Her eyes got dry and itchy and no wait that's prickly and _no_ she is _not_ going to cry in front of a stranger. In front of a stranger who is just looking at her like--well, like she's Kira and he's Kylo.

"Rey," she says, holding out a hand.

"Ben," he replies, taking it. And when they touch hands, she feels her future.

**Author's Note:**

> [here i am!](https://linktr.ee/crossingwinter)


End file.
